Just For You
by JinChubby
Summary: Apapun itu akan kulakukan agar bisa membuatmu bahagia. Termasuk memutuskan hubungan ini, dan merelakanmu bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu Seok Jin hyung.. -Kim Tae Hyung - / JinV & BTS Member
1. Chapter 1

**Just For You**

**\- **ooOOoo**-**

**Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

**\- ooOOoo****-**

**Jeon Jung Kook**

**Jung Hoseok**

**Park Jimin**

**Kim Namjoon**

**\- **ooOOoo **-**

**Angst, Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**\- **ooOOoo **-**

**2nd BTS Fanfic, Fanfic is MINE, DO NOT COPY**

**\- **ooOOoo**-**

**Happy Reading**

**ooOOoo**

**All Author Pov**

Taehyung menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia melirik jam tangan berwarna putih yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

Namja manis itu menatap kearah pintu kantin kampusnya. Berharap seseorang yang sedari tadi sudah ditunggu akan datang. Tak lama, senyum manis berkembang diwajah manisnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memanggil orang itu –seorang namja- . Tapi sebelum ia melambaikan tangannya, senyumnya luntur dan perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya.

Senyum manis itu kini berganti senyum miris. Ia hanya bisa menatap sendu namja itu dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Namja yang telah menjadi tunangannya selama dua tahun ini sekarang sedang tertawa bersama dengan orang lain, salah satu hoobae mereka.

Sret.

" Ayo tebak. Siapa aku? " pertanyaan itu terlontar setelah sepasang telapak tangan menutupi kedua matanya.

" Hoseok hyung. " jawab Taehyung dengan suaranya yang lirih.

Hoseok –sang pelaku penutup kedua matanya- tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap sejenak dua orang namja yang sedang berjalan mendekati salah satu meja makan dikantin itu.

Taehyung mem'poutkan bibirnya lucu saat Hoseok tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya itu. Akhirnya dengan kesal ia menepuk tangan Hoseok yang masih menutupi kedua matanya.

" Tanganmu hyung! " katanya.

Hoseok terkekeh pelan dan segera menarik kembali kedua tangannya. Ia mengambil tempat tepat disamping Taehyung. Menaruh ranselnya diatas meja dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Taehyung hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh sunbae yang satunya itu.

Hoseok mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan pita biru yang melilit indah pada kotak itu. Ia menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

" Apa ini hyung? " tanya Taehyung bingung.

Namja dengan hobi dance'nya itu meraih kedua tangan Taehyung dan meletakkan kotak itu pada kedua telapak tangannya. Kedua matanya beralih menatap Taehyung dengan lembut, masih dengan senyumnya.

" Hadiah untukmu. " jawab Hoseok.

Taehyung mengernyit. " Hyung, hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku. Kau lupa? "

Hoseok menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan dari namja manis itu.

" Mana mungkin aku lupa ulang tahunmu. Hadiah itu hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasihku saja. Karena kemarin kau sudah datang dan menyemangatiku saat perlombaan dance. " jelas Hoseok.

" Ah begitu. " gumam Taehyung lalu menatap hadiah tersebut yang kini sudah berada ditangannya.

Taehyung kembali melihat Hoseok yang kini sedang membuka bukunya. " Hm.. tapi hyung, sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Lagipula, hyung memenangkan perlombaan itu kan memang karena bakat yang hyung punya. Bukan karena aku. "

Namja itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Taehyung gemas.

" Tidak. Kau juga ikut ambil bagian dalam kemenanganku kemarin. Dan aku tidak merasa repot. Jadi, terima saja hadiah itu. Arratchi? "

Taehyung meletakkan hadiah miliknya itu diatas meja dan merapikan kembali rambutnya yang tadi diacak oleh Hoseok.

" Kau merusak rambutku hyung. " gerutunya sebal. Sementara Hoseok hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Mereka terus saja asyik bercengkrama sambil sesekali tertawa, tanpa melihat tatapan tajam dari seorang namja yang terus saja menatap kearah mereka seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

**ooOOoo**

Kedua kakinya melangkah menyusuri jalan dikota Seoul tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku mantelnya. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya, mengingat cuaca sangat dingin dengan salju yang turun dari langit.

Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Membuat uap putih keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Kedua matanya sesekali melirik sepasang kekasih yang berjalan melewatinya. Ada yang bergandengan tangan dan sesekali tertawa bersama, ada juga sang namja yang merangkul yeojanya agar tidak merasa kedinginan, ataupun bersama-sama meminum cokelat panas yang dibeli disalah satu cafe terdekat.

Taehyung ingin itu semua. Ingin sekali. Sangat menginginkan seorang Kim Seok Jin –tunangannya- melakukan itu semua untuknya. Menggenggam tangannya dengan tangan hangat dari Seok Jin, memeluknya saat dia merasa kedinginan seperti ini, tertawa bersama, meminum cokelat panas bersama, atau apapun itu yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Tapi sepertinya itu semua hanya keinginan yang harus Taehyung kubur sedalam mungkin. Mereka bertunangan juga karena perjodohan bisnis. Tidak ada yang namanya cinta. Ah! Ada. Tapi itu hanya Taehyung yang merasakannya. Mencintai seorang Kim Seok Jin yang bahkan sikapnya sangat dingin padanya, dan juga sudah memilikki orang yang.. dia sukai.

Selama satu tahun, mereka terus menjalani kehidupan seperti itu. Seok Jin yang dingin dan tak peduli pada namja manis itu, juga Taehyung yang selalu memperhatikan Seok Jin bahkan memberikan seluruh cintanya pada namja tampan itu. Apapun akan dilakukan oleh Taehyung, asalkan Seok Jin dapat bahagia. Meskipun itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

**ooOOoo**

" Na wasseo.. " Taehyung memberi salam setelah memasukki apartemennya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya apartemennya dengan Seok Jin.

Ya, mereka sudah tinggal bersama sejak satu hari setelah melangsungkan pertunangan. Itu semua karena keinginan kedua orang tua mereka. Karena bisa dibilang, selain mereka bertunangan karena perjodohan bisnis, kedua orang tua mereka adalah sahabat sejak SMA.

" Darimana saja kau? " pertanyaan yang terlontar dengan suara dingin itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk menuju kamar.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Seok Jin sedang berdiri didepannya, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana jeans'nya. Namja tampan itu melirik kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan kembali menatap Taehyung yang sedang menunduk.

" Sudah jam lima sore dan kau baru pulang? Bagus sekali Kim Taehyung. Dan katakan, darimana saja kau? " Seok Jin bertanya dengan intonasi yang sama.

" A-aku.. tadi dari toko buku hyung. " jawab Taehyung pelan sambil meremas bagian bawah mantelnya.

" Toko buku? Tumben sekali kau kesana. Sendirian? " tanya Seok Jin –lagi- .

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa ia harus menjawab dengan jujur?

" Kim Taehyung. " panggil Seok Jin.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Seok Jin. Seok Jin berdecih pelan.

" Kau berbohong. Jawab yang jujur kalau tidak mau membuatku marah. "

Kedua bola mata Taehyung bergerak dengan gelisah. " Hm.. d-dengan Hoseok h-hyung. " jawabnya ragu.

Seok Jin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

" Hoseok? Dengannya lagi? Kalian berkencan? Cih! Bagus sekali kau. " tuduhnya.

Taehyung dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Seok Jin.

" Aniya hyung. A-aku hanya menemani Hoseok hyung untuk mencari buku. Mana mungkin aku.. berani kencan dengan.. namja lain. " ucap Taehyung dengan nada pelan diakhir kalimat.

" Kencan pun tak apa. " Seok Jin membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Taehyung. Membuat namja manis itu memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya.

" Karena dengan begitu aku akan mudah untuk membatalkan tali pertunangan kita dan memilikki Jung Kook. " lanjutnya. Namja dengan tatapan tajamnya itupun melangkah memasukki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

**ooOOoo**

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jam weker kecil yang berada diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Menghela nafas pelan saat mendapati jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Ia mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Setelahnya, beranjak dari sana dan merapikan sebentar kasurnya. Lalu berjalan menuju jendela, dan membuka jendela itu agar udara pagi yang segar masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tersenyum kecil saat melihat sepasang kekasih sedang lari pagi bersama melewati rumahnya. Ia jadi berpikir. Kapan Seok Jin akan mengajaknya lari pagi bersama?

Ponselnya yang diletakkan disamping bantalnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat Taehyung mendekati kasurnya kembali dan mengambil ponsel touch screen miliknya itu.

_^Hoseok Hyung^ - Calling..._

Taehyung tersenyum saat mendapati nama itu yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Segera ia menerima panggilan itu dan mendekatka ponselnya ke telinga.

_' __Selamat Pagi TaeTae.. ' _ Hoseok menyapa diseberang sana.

Taehyung terkekeh geli mendengar panggilan itu.

" Ne hyung. Selamat pagi. " balasnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ditepi kasur.

_' __Hm.. apa hari ini kau ada acara Tae? '_

" Hm.. " Taehyung berpikir sebentar lalu menggeleng. " Eopso hyung. Wae? "

_' __Mau pergi jalan-jalan? Kebetulan hyung punya dua tiket masuk gratis ke Lotte World. Kau mau? '_

Seketika itu juga kedua mata Taehyung berbinar. Dengan semangat ia mengangguk. Hari Sabtu ini dia tidak akan merasa bosan.

" Ne hyung. Aku mau. Sangat mau. " jawabnya. Dapat ia dengar Hoseok tertawa pelan.

_' __Geureom. Kalau begitu, hyung akan menunggumu didepan pintu masuk jam sepuluh nanti. Ah! Atau kau mau hyung jemput? '_

" Ani hyung. Tidak usah. Kita bertemu disana saja. Kalau begitu aku ingin bersiap-siap dulu hyung. Sampai jumpa disana. Annyeong. "

_' __Ne, annyeong. '_

Dan percakapanpun berakhir. Taehyung langsung berdiri dari tempatnya untuk segera bersiap-siap. Pasti hari ini akan terasa menyenangkan.

**ooOOoo**

Seok Jin melangkah menuju dapur dan menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir kecil miliknya. Ia sedikit melirik Taehyung yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan pakaian rapi.

" Mau kemana kau? " namja tampan itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Memperhatikan Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah.

" Hm.. hanya pergi sebentar hyung. Dan mungkin.. aku akan pulang telat hari ini. Kalau begitu- "

" Pergi dengan siapa? Dengan Hoseok? " Seok Jin bertanya, memotong perkataan Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam. Bagaimana Seok Jin bisa tahu?

Seok Jin menyeringai kecil melihat keterdiaman Taehyung. Ia menghabiskan secangkir kopi miliknya. Dan meletakkan mug itu lalu berjalan melewati Taehyung.

" Nikmatilah kencan kalian. Dan selamat bersenang-senang. " ucapnya sebelum memasukki kamar.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Sakit sekali dituduh seperti itu. Kemudian ia memilih pergi.

**ooOOoo**

" Haengbokheseo? " Hoseok bertanya seraya menyerahkan satu cup capuccino hangat pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk semangat dan mengambil minuman itu.

" Ne hyung. Neomu haengbokheseo. " ucapnya senang.

Hoseok tersenyum melihatnya. Ia duduk disamping Taehyung. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat bersyukur dapat melihat Taehyung yang tertawa lepas saat mereka sedang mencoba beberapa wahana tadi. Semenjak bertunangan dengan Seok Jin, Taehyung jadi jarang tertawa dengan lepas. Yang ia temukan hanya senyum paksaan atau wajah murung dan sedih.

" Hyung juga senang jika kau merasa senang. " ucapnya. Ia mulai meminum mocachino miliknya.

" Gomawo hyung. "

Hoseok menoleh kearah namja manis itu. Ia melihat Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

" Jeongmal gomawo. " katanya.

Hoseok membalas senyum manis itu dan mengangguk. " Cheonma. "

" Ah ya Tae! "

" Ne? " Taehyung menyahut setelah meminum capuccino miliknya.

" Beberapa hari lagi kau berulang tahun. Hm.. apa harapanmu dihari ulang tahunmu nanti, eoh? " Hoseok bertanya penasaran.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak. Namun tak lama setelahnya ia tersenyum dan menatap langit yang tampak cerah saat itu.

"Hm.. Aku hanya ingin, sekali saja dia menganggapku dan mencintaiku. Lalu, aku juga berdoa agar Seok Jin hyung mendapatkan yang terbaik dihidupnya. Meskipun yang terbaik itu bukanlah aku. " jawabnya.

Hoseok menatapnya dengan sendu. Cinta Taehyung pada Seok Jin sangat besar sekali. Sampai dihari ulang tahunnya nanti saja, dia berdoa untuk tunangannya itu. Andai Seok Jin juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada namja manis itu. Pasti Taehyung akan merasa bahagia.

" Aish! Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Hyung, hari ini aku kan ingin bersenang-senang. Jadi, ayo kita bermain lagi. " Taehyung kembali berucap dengan senang.

Namja yang satu tahun lebih muda itu tak lama juga ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengacak rambut Taehyung dengan gemas.

" Aih hyung! Kau senang sekali mengacak rambutku! " sungutnya kesal sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya.

Hoseok tertawa kecil melihatnya. Lucu sekali Taehyung jika sudah seperti itu.

" Geurae! Kajja! Kita bermain sampai puas hari ini. " seru Hoseok.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang namja tengah memandang tajam pada Taehyung dan Hoseok. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

" Hyungie, waeyo? " namja mungil yang berdiri tepat disampingnya menatap bingung pada namja tampan itu.

" Hyungie.. " panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit menggoyangkan lengan namja yang berdiri disampingnya.

Namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia beralih menatap namja mungil disampingnya yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Tak lama ia tersenyum.

" Aniya, gwaenchana. Cha! Kita bermain lagi Jung Kook-ah. "

Namja mungil yang dipanggil Jung Kook itu mengangguk senang. " Ne Jin hyung. " ucapnya dan mulai melangkah bersama dengan Seok Jin –namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Taehyung dan Hoseok- .

**ooOOoo**

**To Be Continued**

**RnR Juseyo :)**

**See You**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just For You**

**\- **ooOOoo**-**

**Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

**\- ooOOoo****-**

**Jeon Jung Kook**

**Jung Hoseok**

**Park Jimin**

**Kim Namjoon**

**\- **ooOOoo **-**

**Angst, Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**\- **ooOOoo **-**

**2nd BTS Fanfic, Fanfic is MINE, DO NOT COPY**

**\- **ooOOoo**-**

**Happy Reading**

**ooOOoo**

**All Author Pov**

Seok Jin menghela nafas kesal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia tidak fokus pada mata kuliah Mr. Jung. Entahlah, sepertinya sudah sejak dua bulan yang lalu dia terus seperti ini. Apalagi penyebabnya adalah bayang-bayang wajah Hoseok dan Taehyung yang terus saja muncul dikepalanya.

Namja itu mengerang frustasi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelasnya. Dan tak sengaja kedua matanya melihat dua orang namja sedang bermain basket dilapangan luar. Ia juga melihat seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk ditepi lapangan tersebut sambil sesekali tertawa bersama dengan seorang temannya.

Dengan cepat ia membereskan bukunya lalu mengambil tas ransel miliknya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

" Ne Kim Seok Jin-ssi? "

" Joesonghamnida Mr. Jung. Tapi saya ada urusan mendadak sekarang. Boleh saya izin keluar? " Seok Jin meminta izin dengan sopan.

" Baiklah. Anda boleh pergi. "

Seok Jin mengangguk sekilas. " Ne Mr. Jung. Gamsahamnida. " kemudian ia berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari kelasnya.

**ooOOoo**

" Ya! Jung Hoseok! Neo jinjja, aish! "

Hoseok tertawa mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulut salah seorang temannya. Ia baru saja mendapatkan triple point dan memenangkan permainan basket itu.

" Tidak bisakah kau mengalah satu point saja untukku? Aih! Habislah uangku. "

" Ya~ Namjoon-ah. Bukankah kau sudah setuju sebelum kita bermain tadi? Yang kalah, harus mentraktir yang menang sepuasnya. "

Namja yang bernama Namjoon itu berdecak kesal. Seharusnya ia tidak menyetujui hal itu tadi. Jika sudah begini, dia juga yang jadi bangkrut.

" Baiklah. Tapi tidak dengan makanan yang mahal, oke? Aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli ponsel baru. Ponselku yang baru saja dibeli oleh appa rusak, dan eomma juga menyuruh appa agar tidak membelikan ponsel baru untukku. " jelas Namjoon sambil berjalan menuju tepi lapangan. Tempat dimana tasnya berada.

Hoseok mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli. " Yang penting kau mentraktirku. Ah tidak! Tapi mentraktir Taehyung dan Jimin juga. "

Mendengar nama mereka disebut, Taehyung dan Jimin –kedua sahabat yang sedari tadi menonton permainan mereka- bersorak riang.

" Mwo?! Andwae! Yang bermain tadi kan hanya aku dan kau saja, kenapa mereka juga harus ku traktir? Shireo! " Namjoon menolak dengan kesal.

" Eih hyung. Kau pelit sekali. " Jimin nyeletuk.

" Ne hyung. Sekali-sekali kau juga harus- "

Grep.

" Akh! "

Taehyung memekik sakit saat lengannya digenggam paksa oleh seseorang. Ia mendongak untuk melihat orang itu. Dan..

" S-Seok Jin hyung.. " gumamnya.

" Kita pulang. " ucap Seok Jin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" N-ne? " Taehyung mengerjap takut. Ia kemudian menunduk.

Seok Jin yang melihat itu kesal. Ia menarik Taehyung untuk berdiri dari duduknya, dan membawanya paksa meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Ya! Neo- "

Puk.

" Jangan dikejar hyung. Itu masalah mereka sendiri. Lagipula kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk menahannya. Seok Jin hyung lebih berhak atasnya, karena dia adalah tunangannya. " Jimin berucap setelah menahan Hoseok untuk tidak mengejar Taehyung.

Hoseok hanya diam ditempatnya seraya menatap sendu punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh.

**ooOOoo**

Brak!

Sret.

Bukh.

" Ugh! " Taehyung menutup kedua matanya karena merasakan sakit dipunggungnya saat Seok Jin mendorongnya kedinding.

" Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan, huh? " tanya Seok Jin tajam.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan menatap namja yang sedang berdiri didepannya itu, dengan kedua tangan yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

" A-aku.. tadi hanya.. " Taehyung terbata. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung. Kenapa Seok Jin tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu?

" Hanya apa Kim Taehyung? "

" H-hanya.. menonton Hoseok hyung b-bermain basket. " jawab Taehyung pelan. Ia menunduk karena takut melihat tatapan Seok Jin padanya.

" Menontonnya bermain basket, sampai kau rela membolos. Begitu? "

" Aniya hyung. Aku tadi.. t-tidak ada kelas. J-jadi.. "

" Jadi namja itu memintamu untuk menonton permainannya, begitu? Kim Taehyung, kau benar-benar. Cih! Apa belum cukup kau bertunangan denganku? Merebut semua perhatian kedua orang tuaku? Dan mengambil kebahagiaan dalam hidupku? Bahkan kau membuatku tidak bisa bersama dengan Jung Kook! " geramnya.

Penglihatan Taehyung mulai memburam karena menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

" Kau.. apa kau tidak ingat jika kau sudah bertunangan, huh? Masih saja berani mendekati namja lain. Jika kedua orang tuaku tahu hal ini, maka tamatlah riwayatmu. Oh! Atau.. jangan-jangan kau sudah berbuat hal lain dengannya? Sampai kalian berdua sangat dekat seperti itu. Murahan sekali kau. "

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya sudah mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan marah. Ini yang pertama kalinya Seok Jin berucap sekasar itu padanya. Sakit sekali rasanya.

" Benar apa yang ku katakan? Kim Taehyung, kau benar-benar namja yang- "

Plak.

Satu tamparan keras mendarat dipipi kiri Seok Jin. Namja tampan itu bahkan merasakan sakit dipipinya. Ia menoleh, menatap Taehyung yang kini sudah menangis terisak dihadapannya.

" Sudah puas hyung? Puas menuduhku dan menyakitiku dengan kata-katamu, huh? A-aku.. hiks.. waktu aku menemaninya pergi ke toko buku.. hiks, kau marah. Sekarang aku.. hiks hiks.. h-hanya menontonnya bermain basket hiks.. kau berucap seperti itu hiks.. padaku. S-sementara aku yang terkadang melihatmu selalu berdua dengan Jung Kook hiks.. aku diam hyung, aku diam. Hiks.. hiks.. "

Seok Jin terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kaku untuk mengucapkan sesuatu walau itu hanya satu kata. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit diwaktu yang bersamaan saat melihat Taehyung menangis seperti itu. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Seok Jin melihat Taehyung menangis dihadapannya. Dan itu karena dirinya.

Selain itu, ia juga jadi bingung kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. Ada perasaan panas yang meluap setiap saat melihatnya bersama dengan Hoseok.

" A-aku.. selalu saja mengalah untukmu hyung. Semuanya sudah kulakukan agar kau hiks.. b-bahagia. Mem-membiarkanmu bersama dengan Jung Kook saja, aku merelakannya hyung. Hiks.. hiks.. melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa dengannya, sudah cukup untuk membuatku senang hiks. Meskipun, aku.. sakit. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan sekarang? Hiks.. kau bahkan menuduhku hyung. Mengatakan aku namja murahan hiks.. apa salahku hyung? Apa lagi maumu? " jelas Taehyung disela isak tangisnya.

Namja manis itu menjatuhkan dirinya. Duduk diatas lantai sambil menangis dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Sementara Seok Jin hanya terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kedua tangannya kini sudah tidak menyetuh dinding lagi

Hingga akhirnya Taehyung mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan mulai kembali berdiri. Menatap kedua mata Seok Jin dengan tatapan sendu serta senyuman paksa.

" Hyung.. ingin kita berpisah? Ingin memutuskan tali pertunangan ini? " tanya Taehyung yang tak juga mendapat jawaban dari namja tampan itu.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan menghela nafas. " Geurae. Jika hal itu juga membuatmu bahagia, akan kulakukan. Aku.. akan meminta appa dan eomma untuk mengakhirinya. "

Lama Seok Jin terdiam. Akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Taehyung. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar.

" Terserahmu saja. " katanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar. Membiarkan Taehyung yang lagi-lagi menangis ditempatnya.

Dibalik pintu kamarnya, ia terduduk. Memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menengadahkan kepala. Memikirkan sikapnya beberapa bulan ini. Tidak ingin Taehyung terlalu dekat dengan Hoseok atau apapun itu yang membuat Taehyung akan semakin nyaman dengan namja tersebut. Dan berakhir dengan.. Taehyung yang akan berpaling darinya.

Mungkinkah dia menyadari jika ia terkadang cemburu, takut kehilangan Taehyung dan.. mulai membuka hatinya untuk namja manis itu?

**ooOOoo**

Taehyung menatap secarik kertas yang merupakan surat untuknya. Tadi pagi, ia dipanggil oleh sang empunya Universitas untuk sesuatu hal. Dan berakhir dengan sebuah surat yang diberikan untuknya.

Semua hal yang menjadi pertanyaannya tadi pagi setelah bertemu dengan pemilik Universitas itu kini sudah terjawab. Tapi yang membuatnya bimbang adalah, apakah keputusan yang nanti akan diambilnya adalah sesuatu yang baik untuk dirinya dimasa depan nanti? Atau malah sebaliknya.

Pemikirannya buyar saat itu juga saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia melihat nama Hoseok tertera dilayar ponselnya.

" Yeoboseyo hyung. " ucapnya dengan suara sedikit serak. Ia sudah menangis selama tiga jam tadi, dan berakhir dengan tertidur diatas kasurnya.

_' Tae, gwaenchanayo? '_

Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya. Hoseok sangat peduli pada dirinya. Apapun akan dilakukan oleh namja itu hanya untuknya. Hoseok pernah bilang, bahwa Taehyung sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dihidupnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Taehyung, layaknya seorang kakak pada adik. Tidak lebih.

_' Tae? Kau masih disana? '_

" Ne hyung. " jawab Taehyung pelan.

_' Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu karena Seok Jin menyeretmu tadi pagi. Sepertinya dia sangat marah. Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Apa dia melukaimu? '_ Hoseok bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

" Nan gwaenchana hyung. Jinjja gwaenchana. " Taehyung meyakinkan.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Hoseok. _' Syukurlah kalau begitu. Dan.. Taehyung-ah.. '_

" Ne hyung? " Taehyung bisa memastikan bahwa Hoseok pasti akan membicarakan hal serius dengannya, jika namja yang menghubunginya itu tidak memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan yang biasa.

_' Apa.. kau sudah memutuskannya? '_ tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung diam sejenak. Ia menatap surat itu lagi. Tapi mungkin kali ini dia sudah memantapkan keputusannya. Setidaknya, dengan cara ini juga dia dapat melepas dan melupakan cintanya pada Seok Jin.

Ia menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk pelan. " Ne hyung. Aku akan menerimanya. "

**ooOOoo**

" Apa maksudmu Taehyung-ah? Kau.. ingin memutuskan tali pertunanganmu dengan Seok Jin? " Nyonya Kim menatap tak percaya anaknya yang sedang duduk disofa single yang berhadapan dengannya.

Pagi tadi, Taehyung langsung datang ke rumah orang tuanya dan meminta untuk memutuskan perjodohan dirinya dengan Seok Jin. Tentu saja itu membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut. Karena setahu kedua orang tuanya, Taehyung sangat mencintai anak dari sahabat mereka itu.

" Ne eomma. " Taehyung menjawab dengan lirih. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah sang ibu yang sedang bersedih.

" Yeobo.. eotteokhe? " Nyonya Kim menggoyangkan kecil bahu kanan suaminya.

Tuan Kim menghela nafas pelan dan menenangkan isterinya itu lalu melihat anaknya yang masih menunduk.

" Taehyung-ah.. beritahu kami alasannya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi bukan? Tidak mungkin kau meminta memutuskan perjodohan ini begitu saja. Dan.. bukankah kau selama ini mencintai Seok Jin? " Tuan Kim berucap dengan tenang.

Taehyung tersenyum miris. " Ya, aku memang mencintainya appa. Tapi tidak dengannya. Seok Jin hyung tidak mencintaiku. Ia mencintai.. orang lain. " jawabnya.

" Ne? Seok Jin tidak mencintaimu? "

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia mendongak secara perlahan. Melihat kedua orang tuanya yang kini sedang menatapnya sedih.

" Jadi.. boleh kan jika aku memutuskan tali pertunangan ini eomma, appa? " tanya namja manis itu dengan hati-hati.

Kedua orang tuanya berpikir sejenak. Tuan Kim melihat kearah isterinya yang sudah hampir menangis itu dengan senyuman seraya merangkulnya.

" Ini yang terbaik untuknya. " ucapnya.

Tuan Kim kembali menatap anak semata wayangnya itu, masih disertai dengan senyuman.

" Kau sudah besar dan bisa menentukan keputusanmu sendiri. Jika menurutmu memang keputusan ini yang terbaik untuk kalian, kami mengizinkanmu untuk memutuskan tali pertunanganmu dengannya. Lagipula, kami tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih terus. Kami ingin yang yang terbaik untuk kehidupanmu Taehyung. " ujar tuan Kim bijak.

Namja manis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Berdiri dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan erat sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Tapi tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap ayah serta ibunya. Membuat kedua orang tuanya mengernyit bingung.

" Ada apa Taehyung-ah? " ibunya bertanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung beranjak mendekati tasnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana dan memberikannya pada sang ayah.

" Surat? "

" Ne. Itu surat dari Universitas ku appa. "

Tuan Kim membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya. Sepasang suami isteri tersebut menatap tak percaya dengan keterangan yang berada disana.

" Taehyung-ah.. "

" Ne eomma. Hwang sajangnim kemarin pagi menemuiku dan memberiku surat itu. Beliau berkata bahwa aku merupakan salah satu pelajar yang akan mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa bulan depan. " Taehyung berkata dengan rasa bangganya.

Sang ibu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan teduhnya. " Lalu apa keputusanmu? Apa kau akan menerimanya? "

Taehyung mengangguk. " Ne. Aku.. akan menerimanya. Aku juga sudah menghubungi pihak kampus atas keputusanku itu. "

" Geurae. Apapun keputusanmu kami akan mendukungnya. Lagipula, mungkin dengan begini kau bisa melupakan Seok Jin. Ah tapi.. apa anak itu sudah tahu tentang hal ini? " tuan Kim bertanya. Beliau memasukkan kembali surat itu kedalam amplop putihnya.

Namja manis itu menghela nafas lalu menggeleng.

" Aku pikir Seok Jin hyung tidak perlu tahu. Meskipun dia mengetahuinya, pasti dia juga tidak akan peduli. " jawabnya.

Tuan Kim berdeham pelan. " Apa hanya kau satu-satunya mahasiswa yang akan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar itu? " tanya tuan Kim mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Anio appa. Ada satu lagi yang akan mengikutinya. Dia sunbaeku. "

" Lalu.. kapan kalian akan berangkat? " kali ini nyonya Kim yang bertanya.

Taehyung tersenyum. " Semuanya sudah diurus oleh Hwang sajangnim. Dan.. tiga hari lagi kami akan berangkat eomma, appa. "

**ooOOoo**

Taehyung sedang mengemasi seluruh barang-barang miliknya yang berada didalam kamarnya. Mulai dari baju-bajunya, buku pelajarannya, hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan oleh teman juga kedua orang tua Seok Jin saat mereka berdua bertunangan, dan yang terakhir foto pertunangannya.

Ia sempat menatap foto yang berbingkai kecil itu selama beberapa menit. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan meletakkan foto itu diatas koper putih miliknya.

Setelah selesai, namja manis itu lalu duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Ia memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Hari ini, dia akan kembali ke rumahnya. Rumah aslinya dengan kedua orang tuanya yang berada di Incheon. Selain karena ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya secara kecil-kecilan bersama keluarga dan teman terdekatnya besok, lusa dia akan segera berangkat untuk menjalani pertukaran mahasiswa ke Jepang. Dan itu akan mempermudah perjalannya menuju bandara agar tidak terlambat, mengingat jarak antara rumahnya dengan bandara tidak terlalu jauh.

Namja manis itu lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya yang kali ini terdengar berat. Sedikit tidak rela juga jika ia akan pergi dari apartemen itu. Tapi dia tidak boleh goyah. Ia sudah menentukan keputusannya, dan dia juga harus sanggup untuk menjalankannya.

" Geurae! Kau pasti bisa Kim Taehyung! " gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ia tersenyum dan mulai keluar dari kamar sambil menyeret koper yang sudah terisi penuh oleh barang-barangnya. Taehyung berhenti sejenak didepan pintu kamarnya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku mantel hitam yang dikenakannya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar Seok Jin. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang foto pertunangannya itu.

Ditatapnya pintu kamar itu seakan dia tengah menatap wajah tampan sang tunangan. Atau mungkin kini sudah menjadi mantan tunangannya?

Membungkuk sedikit untuk menaruh sesuatu yang tadi diambilnya dari dalam saku serta foto pertunangannya, tepat dibawah pintu kamar itu. Sesudahnya, ia kembali berdiri tegak.

Sejenak ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum.

_' Hyung, na galkke. Semoga kau bisa hidup dengan baik dan berbahagia dengan namja lain pilihanmu. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Annyeong. '_ ucapnya dalam hati lalu membuka kedua matanya.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju koper miliknya berada, dan mulai melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Seok Jin yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang keputusannya itu.

**ooOOoo**

Setengah jam setelah Taehyung pergi dari apartemen itu. Seok Jin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk diatas kasur dan melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Dengan sedikit rasa malas ia beranjak dari atas kasurnya dan mulai melangkah untuk keluar. Namun saat ia merasa menginjak sesuatu saat ingin melewati pintu, ia berhenti. Ia menunduk untuk melihat sesuatu yang tadi diinjaknya.

Kedua matanya seketika terasa segar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil foto yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Taehyung beserta sebuah surat kecil untuknya. Namja itu kembali menuju ranjangnya dan duduk ditepi kasur.

Dengan ragu, Seok Jin mulai membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

**_Untuk Seok Jin hyung__**

**_Hyung, maaf jika aku pergi tidak pamit padamu. Tapi kurasa jika aku pamit padamu pun, hyung tidak akan peduli. Benar kan?_**

**_Sesuai janjiku hyung. Aku telah berbicara dengan eomma dan appa untuk memutuskan tali pertunangan kita._**

**_Aku juga sudah meminta pada mereka untuk mengakhiri perjodohan ini. Dan mereka menyetujuinya._**

**_Mulai sekarang kau bebas dariku hyung. Kau juga sudah bisa menjadikan Jung Kook sebagai milikmu mulai dari sekarang._**

**_Aku ingin meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu selama ini hyung. Maaf jika aku telah merebut seluruh perhatian eomma dan appa hyung. Maaf telah membuatmu marah selama ini. Dan.. maaf telah memilih untuk menerima perjodohan ini sebelumnya. Kau mau memaafkanku kan hyung?_**

**_Tapi aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu hyung. Karena selama dua tahun ini, kau telah mengizinkanku untuk merasakan yang namanya menjadi tuanangan dari seorang Kim Seok Jin. Namja tampan yang diidolakan oleh seluruh mahasiswa dikampus^^ . Dan juga, sudah mengizinkanku untuk mencintaimu serta berada disisimu walau hanya sebentar._**

**_Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu hyung. Jaga dirimu dengan baik ya hyung. Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup agar hyung tidak jatuh sakit. Ingat! Sebentar lagi hyung akan lulus, jadi harus tetap sehat. Arratchi?_**

**_Dan satu lagi hyung. Semoga kau selalu berbahagia. Bahagia bersama dengan Jung Kook. Karena mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi seorang Kim Taehyung yang menghalangi perjalanan cintamu untuk mendapatkan seorang Jeon Jung Kook, namja yang kau cintai._**

**_Oh ya! Cincin pertunangan kita ada didalam amplop itu juga hyung. Aku kembalikan padamu. Aku juga tidak akan membawa foto pertunangan kita. Terserah hyung, ingin disimpan atau kau ingin membuangnya juga tak apa._**

**_Aku pergi hyung. Semoga kita bisa bertemu dilain waktu. Tentunya dengan keadaan yang sudah lebih baik lagi. Annyeong ^^_**

**_Dari Kim Taehyung__**

Ia menatap kosong gemetar secarik surat itu setelah selesai membacanya. Kedua matanya beralih pada amplop tempat surat tadi. Diletakkannya surat itu disampingnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang tadi disebutkan Taehyung dalam suratnya.

Ya. Itu sebuah cincin. Cincin pertunangan mereka yang dimilikki Taehyung. Cincin emas putih dengan ukiran emas dan memilikki satu permata kecil ditengahnya itu bertuliskan namanya. Kim Seok Jin.

Ia menatap bergantian cincin dan foto pertunangan mereka yang ia pegang ditengan kirinya. Satu tetes air mata jatuh tepat diatas foto itu. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit dan air mata itu keluar begitu saja.

Ia.. merasa benar-benar kehilangan sekarang.

_' Taehyung-ah.. '_ batinnya memanggil nama namja manis itu.

**ooOOoo**

**To Be Continued**

**Mian telat banget updatenya #bow**

**Gomawo juga yang sudah menunggu kelanjuttan ff ini^^**

**RnR Juseyo :)**

**See You**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just For You**

**\- **ooOOoo**-**

**Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

**\- ooOOoo****-**

**Jeon Jung Kook**

**Jung Hoseok**

**Park Jimin**

**Kim Namjoon**

**\- **ooOOoo **-**

**Angst, Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**\- **ooOOoo **-**

**2nd BTS Fanfic, Fanfic is MINE, DO NOT COPY**

**\- **ooOOoo**-**

**Happy Reading**

**ooOOoo**

**All Author Pov**

Ini sudah memasukki hari ulang tahun Taehyung. Namja manis itu kini sedang membantu ibunya menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan untuk dihidangkan pada acara ulang tahunnya nanti.

Hanya pesta kecil sebenarnya. Ia juga hanya mengundang beberapa orang terdekatnya saja. Termasuk Hoseok, Namjoon, dan juga Jimin sahabatnya.

Taehyung tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil kue buatannya. Ia memotongnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak rusak. Nyonya Kim yang tadi dari kamarnya menghampiri anaknya itu sambil tersenyum.

" Hasilnya bagus. "

Taehyung menoleh dan melihat ibunya sudah berdiri disamping meja makan.

" Gomawo eomma. Tapi tidak sebagus buatan eomma. Dan kupikir, rasanya juga tidak seenak kue buatan eomma. "

" Tidak. Eomma yakin kue buatanmu juga enak. Eomma jadi tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya. "

" Ya.. masih harus didinginkan dulu, baru bisa dimakan. "

Taehyung mulai kembali memotong kue buatannya. Sementara nyonya Kim menlihat anaknya dengan gelisah. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi takut membuat Taehyung marah.

Namja manis itu menatap ibunya. " Eomma? " panggil Taehyung dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas pelan.

" Taehyung-ah, eomma ingin memberitahu sesuatu. " beliau berucap dengan ragu.

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia mulai memusatkan perhatian pada ibunya.

" Tae, tadi appa dan eomma Seok Jin menghubungi eomma. Mereka bilang, mereka ingin.. datang kesini untuk.. ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu. Tapi jika kau tidak mengizinkan "

" Aniya eomma. Aku mengizinkannya. Biarlah mereka datang. Bukankah jika mereka datang, hal itu juga akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirku dengan mereka? Aku ingin berpamitan dengan baik dengan mereka. Lagipula.. biar bagaimanapun, mereka adalah mantan calon mertuaku. " jawabnya disertai dengan senyuman.

" Taehyung-ah.. " nyonya Kim memeluk anaknya erat. Ia tak menyangka anak yang sangat disayangi dan dijaganya itu begitu tegar.

**ooOOoo**

Malam ini, mungkin adalah malam yang sangat berkesan dan tidak akan terlupakan bagi Kim Taehyung. Namja manis itu sedang tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya yang sedang melakukan tingkah konyol –menurutnya- .

Hoseok yang duduk disampingnya tersenyum melihat Taehyung seperti itu. Namun ia mengernyit bingung saat tidak mendapati cincin emas putih yang selalu berada dijari manis tangan kirinya.

" Tae.. " panggilnya.

Taehyung menoleh dengan senyum lebarnya.

" Ne hyung? "

Jari telunjuk Hoseok mengarah pada jari manisnya. " Kemana cincin pertunanganmu? " tanya Hoseok dengan suara yang dipelan. Tidak ingin jika semua temannya mendengar itu.

Senyuman itu luntur dari wajah manisnya. Ia menatap jari manisnya dan tersenyum sendu.

" Sudah.. tidak ada hyung. Aku sudah melepasnya. "

" Ne? Waeyo? "

Taehyung menatap Hoseok yang sedang melihatnya dengan wajah terkejut.

" Tidak mungkin kan jika aku masih memakainya sementara kami sudah.. memutuskan tali pertunangan? Ah, lebih tepatnya aku yang memutuskannya. "

Hoseok menatap Taehyung tidak percaya. Bagaimana Taehyung dengan semudah itu memutuskan tali pertunangan mereka?

Taehyung terkikik geli melihatnya. " Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu hyung. Kau terlihat lucu sekali. " katanya.

" Taehyung-ah. " sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Mereka melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya nan cantik sedang menatap mereka dengan senyuman.

" Hm.. boleh ahjumma berbicara denganmu sebentar? " tanya beliau pada Taehyung.

Taehyung balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mulai berdiri setelah menatap Hoseok sebentar. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju halaman belakang yang berada di rumah namja manis itu.

" Taehyung. "

" Ne ahjumma? "

– yeoja tersebut- menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sendunya.

" Gwaenchana? "

Taehyung terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Ne ahjumma. "

Tangan kanan mengusap lembut lengan kiri namja manis itu.

" Ahjumma minta maaf. " ucapnya lirih.

" Minta maaf untuk apa? Ahjumma tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku. "

menghela nafas pelan dan memegang kedua lengan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung benar-benar menghadap padanya.

" Ahjumma melakukannya. Bahkan secara langsung menyakiti hatimu. Kesalahan itu adalah dengan menjodohkan anak sebaik dan semanis dirimu pada Seok Jin. Maafkan ahjumma. "

Taehyung menatap yeoja paruh baya itu sedih. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika akan berbicara seperti itu. Ia tersenyum dan memegang kedua tangan yeoja paruh baya itu.

" Aniya ahjumma. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maaf karena sudah membuat ahjumma kecewa dan bersedih karena aku meminta untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Maaf karena aku juga yang telah membuat Seok Jin hyung tidak bahagia selama aku menjadi tunangannya. Aku.. benara-benar minta maaf. "

Tangan kiri menyentuh pipi kanannya dan mengelusnya lembut. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

" Ahjumma.. k-kenapa menangis? " tanya Taehyung khawatir.

Ibu dari Kim Seok Jin itu hanya menggeleng dan memeluk anak yang berada didepannya itu dengan erat.

" Kau baik sekali Taehyung-ah. Ahjumma tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kau memang terlalu baik untuk Seok Jin. Maafkan ahjumma. "

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan yang masih memeluknya itu.

**ooOOoo**

" Eih! Berhentilah memelukku Park Jimin! Lagipula aku ini hanya mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa selama empat tahun. Itu berarti kita akan bertemu lagi. Sudah, lepaskan pelukkanmu. " Taehyung meronta didalam pelukkan sahabatnya itu.

Bayangkan saja. Sudah tiga menit Jimin terus memeluknya erat dan tidak mau melepaskannya saat mereka sudah sampai dibandara untuk mengantar Taehyung dan Hoseok.

Jimin melepas pelukkannya sambil cemberut. Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sungguh tidak pantas sekali seorang Park Jimin melakukan itu.

" Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut Jimin. " ucapnya.

" Ck! Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan hal itu dan terus kuliah disini saja? Empat tahun itu lama Kim Taehyung! Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. "

Taehyung memukul lengan Jimin kesal. " Enak saja dibatalkan. Tidak mau! Lagipula jika kau menjalani kehidupanmu dengan baik selama aku berada di Jepang, empat tahun itu pasti terasa sebentar. " katanya.

Sementara empat orang yang memperhatikan mereka hanya tertawa kecil.

" Taehyung-ah.. jaga dirimu disana. Jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan keluar malam. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Juga jangan telat makan, eomma tidak ingin mendengar berita dari Hoseok jika kau jatuh sakit. Lalu yang terakhir, jangan lupa hubungi eomma dan appa selama kau berada disana. Arratchi? " nyonya Kim memperingatkan Taehyung seraya membenarkan letak syal yang dipakai anaknya itu.

Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Ne eomma. "

Tuan Kim berjalan menghampiri Hoseok dan menepuk pundak namja itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Aku titip anakku. Tolong jaga dan perhatikam dirinya selama kalian berada disana. Aku mempercayakannya padamu Hoseok-ssi. " katanya memberi pesan.

" Ye ahjussi. Saya pasti akan menjaga dan memperhatikannya. " jawab Hoseok sopan.

Bertanya mengapa kedua orang tua Seok Jin dan Hoseok, serta Seok Jin sendiri tidak ikut mengantar mereka? Pertama, kedua orang tua Hoseok tinggal dia Amerika. Kedua, orang tua Seok Jin memang sengaja tidak ikut mengantar karena takut tidak akan bisa melepas Taehyung pergi. Dan yang ketiga Kim Seok Jin. Entahlah, namja tampan itu bahkan tidak sanggup untuk beranjak dari atas kasurnya semenjak kedua orang tuanya memberitahu perihal keberangkatan Taehyung.

Kini gantian Namjoon yang memeluk Hoseok dan menepuk pundak temannya itu dari belakang. Sedikit memberi semangat dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

" Jangan lupa untuk selalu menghubungiku. " kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan kedua dimple miliknya.

" Pasti. Cha! Tae, kita sudah harus masuk. "

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia menatap satu per satu orang yang mengantarnya. Menghela nafas pelan dan mulai tersenyum.

" Aku berangkat semuanya. Sampai berjumpa lagi. Annyeong.. " pamitnya lalu membungkuk sekilas.

Yang lain hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Taehyung dan Hoseok pun mulai melangkah masuk. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangan.

**ooOOoo**

Taehyung menoleh kearah Hoseok. Ia mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati Hoseok sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Mereka kini sudah berada didalam pesawat.

" Syal? Kau mendapat hadiah itu dari siapa hyung? " tanya Taehyung ingin tahu.

" Hm.. entahlah. Tadi pagi aku sudah menemukan benda ini didepan pintu apartemenku. Lihat, cocok tidak? " Hoseok meminta pendapat Taehyung sambil memperlihatkan syal berwarna merah yang sudah dipakainya.

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk. " Cocok sekali. Hyung juga terlihat semakin tampan. Kau menyukainya hyung? "

" Geureom. Syal ini sangat bagus. Aku akan terus memakainya selama musim dingin. " serunya senang.

Namja manis itu hanya terkekeh. Ia mulai menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap awan dari jendela pesawat. Sementara Hoseok sibuk membaca tulisan sesuatu yang berupa kartu ucapan dari dalam kotak tadi.

" Hm? J.J.K? Nugu? " tanya Hoseok pada diri sendiri.

Ia melihat Taehyung yang sedang menatap awan lewat jendela pesawat. Satu yang diyakininya. Namja manis itu pasti melamun memikirkan Seok Jin.

" Kau memikirkan Seok Jin? " pertanyaan itu membuat Taehyung menoleh padanya.

" Anio. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk saja. " jawabnya.

Hoseok tersenyum. " Kalau begitu tidurlah. "

" Ne. " Taehyung kembali menghadap kearah jendela pesawat. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas.

**_"Apapun itu akan kulakukan agar bisa membuatmu bahagia. Termasuk memutuskan hubungan ini, dan merelakanmu bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu Seok Jin hyung. "_** ucapnya dalam hati.

**-END-**

**Maaf untuk salah update tadi dan maaf untuk keterlambatan update **

**Finall chapter sudah update ^^**

**Need sequel?**

**RnR Juseyooo ^^**


End file.
